heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Vaughn
Elliiot Vaughn is an 'Reaper' with a grudge against Avery Vulcan he has mean streak against lost souls and hates his three sisters Soul,Lust and N.P.C. Kamaitachi the fallen who's hunting him.He is powerful so don't try to hunt him alone.Muse tried but failed at this many times. Personality He is crule and mean he hates talking to people and would rather kill you then have you over for lunch.He will break your fucking neck if your not careful. powers Electromagnetism Manipulation-He can cause paranoia in people and send out E.M.P waves to shut do electric devices he even has great agility he moves extremly fast he can even control robots the are evil. Gravity Manipulation-He can use this to crush you or to mimic flying he can mimic water and fire control with this he can even make himself too heavy too carry or too light to pick up with ease. Piezokinesis-He can control pressure he can swim really fast or control/create storms or even fly with this he can even distort you senses by control air pressure even make you emplode or explode. Enhanced Scythemanship-He is an master reaper he can behead you with just an twitch of his wrist he can beat you with jssut the handle on. Soulless Being- Weapon Regeneration- Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation-Whatever your afraid of he will gain that powerr to scare you then kill you he can even manifest them into being just to kill yoou. Powers Via Object-He holds the Scythe Of De'anglea an sycthe soooo powerful it can cut through the space-time continua itself giving him Spatial Slicing he can even use Warp Energy Field Manipulation with this. Universal Force Sealing-He can seal comets and black holes into people to kill you he can even make people insane by sealing the Electromagnetic feild inside you. Paradox Inducement-He can burn uder water he can divide tape by tape and destroy whole planets with this he can even make water burn you. Absolute Existence-He can't not die no matter what you can use to kill him he cane even grant semi-immortality. Personal Domain-He has his own world whwere he is omnipotent and can trap you there no one can beat him while in there. Disembowelment-He can turn you inside out or even reverse your powers. Death Inducement-He can cause death just by touching you or if you look at him the wrong way or he could leave an mark on you witch could kill you with ease. Electromagnetokinetic Combat- Freezing- Life Mastery-He can create, destroy or live forever he can even make new planets with this he is also known for making souls and fro his unique death sense. Darkness Manipulation- Curse Inducement- Pestilence Inducement-He can create devistating dieases to kill you in grosome ways he can even turn into an swarm of locast to become intangible and cause crops in a area to die. Enhanced Swordsmanship-He is master at swordplay he can use two swords at once or fight blindfolded with one hand behind his back. Endgame Technique:Deathblow-Deathblow absorbs all the life-force of opponent. equipment He is an Weapon Professional Death's-head Gargoyle-This sword/gun is deadly it not onlt shoots hot and explosive bullets that move fast when it cuts something it spontaneously combust into flames.This sword/gun is light weight but does sufficient damage. Murata-tou-This his favorite sword to use infused with poison Smith & Wesson M37 Air Weight-This is an powerful hand gun that shoots very fast and automatically reloads and has explosive powers. Category:Fallen Category:Male Characters Category:Truth™ Category:Level 7 Category:Evil